powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Randall
Chase Randall is the Dino Charge Black Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. He is also referred to as Black Ranger and, in roll calls, as Parasaur Power Ranger Black. Upon being given the Black Energem by a Maori fortune-teller named Moana, he was the first to be found and become a Dino Charge Ranger, followed by Koda soon after. Character History New Zealand-born, Chase Randall works at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum as a custodian/runner of sorts and assists Kendall Morgan in paleontological digs. Some time after Kendall met Keeper, they tracked down Chase, who had found the Black Energem and bonded with the spirit of the Parasaurolophus, making him the first ever Dino Charge Ranger. It is later revealed that he was given the Black Energem by a fortune teller/curio shop owner from New Zealand as a reward for his bravery in rescuing her cat. After the final battle against Sledge, Chase returns home to New Zealand, open for visitation from the other rangers if they wanted to. Personality Chase is a cool laid-back 18-year-old. He wears the right clothes, listens to popular music, always well coiffed. He's very handsome and receives a lot of attention from the girls. He gets around by riding a skateboard, while sporting a hoodie and headphones. He spends his free time diddling on a guitar. Chase is very forgetful and is always late, stopping to flirt with girls or responding to texts. http://www.jefusion.com/2014/04/power-rangers-dino-charge-character-info_5.html Casting Call from Rangercrew/JeFusion Dino Charge Black Ranger Arsenal * Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Black Energem Zords * Para Zord * Dino Cycle - Dino Steel= Arsenal * Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Para Chopper * Dino Armor X Zords * Para Zord * Dino Cycle - Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Para Chopper Zords * Para Zord * Dino Cycle - Armor X= Armor X was developed by Kendall as an enhancement to the Dino Charge Rangers' ranger forms to add weaponry and enhance movement. However, it only works with the Black Energem. Using it with any other charger or Energem causes an explosive blowback. Arsenal * Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Com Zords * Para Zord * Dino Cycle - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Super Drive Charger * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Dino Super Drive Saber * Para Chopper Zords * Para Zord * Dino Cycle }} Notes Portrayal * Chase Randall is portrayed by James Davies. Behind the Scenes * Chase is the first Black Ranger (and the first Ranger overall) to take the place of a Yellow Ranger. * While the first to become a Dino Charge Ranger, he was not the first to discover an Energem. * Among the core five rangers, he is the only one to have been given an Energem rather than to have found it. * Chase often calls himself the "hotshot", contrasting himself to his counterpart Ian Yorkland. * Chase seems to have the same last name as Principal Randall from Dino Thunder. Both seasons have a dinosaur theme. See also *Icchan - Chase's counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER and Ian's descendant who possessed the Black Ranger powers. References Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:Black Ranger Category:PR Second-in-command Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Dino Super Charge